imaginenationfandomcom-20200214-history
The Theater of War
'The Theatre of War '''is a virtual history book of the Rüstov as well as a military teaching of tactics of the parasite aliens. Summary Existing mostly in the matrix of the ''Armageddon, the Theatre of War if the historical information of Rüstov history, uploaded into the parasites so they may know of their history for each conquest that happens. For soldiers, both the history and military tactics are added to their teachings, in order to understand the way of conquering a planet, and how each tactic might've been applied a bit different, depending on the planet. Students Nobles Like the Magus, the parasites of the nobles in the Rüstov hierarchy go through the Theater of War, keeping an eye of the past conquests and what's happened in history from the beginning up to the present. Known Nobles #The Magus #Khalix Military Even the lowliest soldier goes through the Theater of War, particularly for military training and tactics as they prepare for new conquests across the galaxy. According to the historical archive, no war or battle has been lost, with the exception of the First Rüstov Invasion in the Imagine Nation. The latter is their most embarrassing moment in history, as it's where they lost their prince, Khalix. Known Soldiers #Glave #Revile Enemies There is no known enemy to go through the Theater of War, save for Jack Blank. Because they had discovered that his parasite was Khalix, and later on become Revile, Jack was put through this. Because it was the first time trying to advance their own technology as Revile's style, the Rüstov put Jack through many surgeries. During his time captured by them, he was sedated and while they performed this vanguard works on him, they kept his eyes open, a part of his mind still aware of his surroundings, and that way watch the Theater of War. History Origins It's unknown whether it was always virtual, but the Theater of War has been around since the first conquest of the Rüstov. The Magus has everyone learn it, as it provided the historical information about their race. As they expanded and continued to colonize other planets, the Theater of War expanded. Doing so helped them expand their historical progress as well as what mistakes they've made in the conquering of a planet, adapting and getting better. As such, the Theater of War was added with military tactics that Rüstov soldiers had to learn whenever they were preparing for a new invasion. Unprecedented Added into the Theater of War was the First Rüstov Invasion and the Legendary Sacrifice, both their darkest moments in history. At this loss, the Rüstov were confused as to why they had failed in conquering the planet and left Earth to lick their wounds after the defeat. Additionally, they assumed that their prince, Khalix, had died. It Still Works... Thirteen years after the defeat, Glave contacted the Rüstov with the location of Khalix and his host, Jack Blank. Using the Theater of War as a basis, they tried to filter the spyware virus into the planet, which failed as well. Going on, they tried to use another tactic: infiltration. To do this, they used Jack by helping Khalix continue to infect his host and then putting him back on Earth as a way to scare the people of Empire City, making them less ready for the coming war despite Jack's warnings. However, the Theater of War proved useless for the Rüstov but positive for Jack when in little over an hour, Jack and his friends were able to finish them and end the war once and for all. Trivia *Jack and Khalix are the only ones with the Theater of War in their head, meaning that they are the only ones left in the universe with the true history of the Rüstov. *The Theater of War would usually have Jack go into a epileptic moment at the beginning, since it was too much information in a catatonic state. *It's the Theater of War that helps the Imagine Nation win, thanks to Jack's knowledge on it. Category:Items